


Jalapeño-sama

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Smut, c;, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: jalapeno: cmon u can bottom if u wantjalapeno: we know ur the ultimate bottomjapan: HOW DAREjapan: ILL SHOW U GUYSjapan: I AM THE TOPPIEST OF THE TOPSjapan: LUNGES AND GRABS JALAPENOjalapeno: screamsspain: what about me D:





	Jalapeño-sama

spain: oooh do me harder jalapeno senpai  
japan: SPAIN DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN  
japan: AND WHY IS JALAPENO UP UR ASS  
spain: OH  GO AWAY JAPAN IM TOO HORNY FOR THIS  
japan: this is my house  
spain: u should join us japan ;)  
japan: no  
spain: ;)  
japan: help  
jalapeno: hops out of spains ass  
jalapeno: ;) join us  
japan: not you too oh my god  
jalapeno: cmon u can bottom if u want  
jalapeno: we know ur the ultimate bottom  
japan: HOW DARE  
japan: ILL SHOW U GUYS  
japan: I AM THE TOPPIEST OF THE TOPS  
japan: LUNGES AND GRABS JALAPENO  
jalapeno: screams  
spain: what about me D:  
japan: MAKES OUT WITH JALAPENO  
japan: IT BURNS  
jalapeno: good ;)  
spain: oh dear  
spain: ILL SAVE U JAPAN  
spain: tackles japan  
spain: heals japans lips with his own  
jalapeno: that was so poetic  
jalapeno: but hey are we gonna fuck or what  
japan: RIGHT  
japan: who wants to be inside my ass  
spain: but japannnn  
jalapeno: i DO  
jalapeno: hops up japans butt  
japan: IT BURNSSSS  
spain: iT DOES AT FIRST IM SORRY JAPAN  
spain: commences the out of the making  
jalapeno: does the salsa in japans butt  
japan: OOH YEAH MORE JALAPENO SAMA  
JAPAN; JALAPENOOOOO  
spain: say my name too japan D:  
japan: my name too japan aaaa~~  
spain: thats not what i meant :|  
jalapeno: O YEAH JAPAN  
jalapeno: hey spain come here  
spain: leans down 2 japans butt  
spain: what  
jalapeno: makes out with spain  
spain: OH YEAH  
spain: flops like a fish and grinds japan  
japan: ow ur fat as fuck spain  
spain: sorry D:  
spain: buT OH YEAH JALAPENO DO JAPAN HARDER~~  
japan: hey thats my li- oh YEAH DO ME HARDER AHHH JALAPENO~ SAMA~~ AAAHHN  
jalapeno: okay ;)  
to be continued


End file.
